


That's What You Get - Oneshot

by monica03



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monica03/pseuds/monica03
Summary: Jasper's best friend, Bella, is in an abusive relationship. What will it take to save her?





	That's What You Get - Oneshot

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story line and a deep seated love of all things Jasper...

“JASPER! JASPER!” the shivering brunette screamed as she banged on her best friend’s door.

“Geez Bells, don’t have a cow! I’m coming!” he yelled back. He glanced at his watch, almost 3 AM, before opening the door. He was shocked at the scene that greeted him. The girl’s hair was a mess, her clothes torn in several places. He noticed she wouldn’t look up at him. He reached out and gently but firmly grabbed her chin, turning it up so he could get a good look at her face. Even through the ever present Seattle rain, he could tell she was crying. Her right eye almost swollen shut, her left cheek was bruised, and her lip was busted and bleeding. Faint finger-shaped bruises were beginning to form on her neck. 

“He did it again didn’t he?” Jasper ground out. She jerked her face away from him and started to cry even harder. Bella figured she was going to get another lecture but Jasper reached out and took her in his arms instead. She buried her face in his chest and continued to sob. Jasper fought not to cry. He hated seeing her like this. When her tears began to let up, he decided they needed to get out of the rain. 

“Come on darlin'. Let’s go get you cleaned up and then I’ll find us both some dry clothes.” She nodded against him and then allowed herself to be lead inside. Jasper closed the door and then bolted the lock. He knew there wasn’t much that would stop her boyfriend when he was like this, but maybe it would slow him down some. The blonde closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed before putting his arm around his friend’s shoulder and helped her upstairs. This was becoming an all too common occurrence. 

Once in the master bathroom, he lifted her up on the counter, before peeling his wet shirt off and tossing it in the bathtub. Then he opened the drawer and pulled out a washcloth. He wet the washcloth and reached up to begin washing off her face. Tears continued to stream down her face. Her eyes kept trying to catch his, with no success. She tried to read his facial expressions but his face was stony. In her heart she knew he was mad, partly at her, but the silence was killing her. 

“Please say something,” Bella begged. Jasper glanced up at her briefly. 

“Not yet,” he needed to calm down. He didn’t want to yell at her. He knew it wasn’t her fault, but he was still a little upset with her. Jasper had warned her several times that Edward was bad news. This wasn’t the first time she had come begging for his help after the two had fought. The past couple of times he had begged her not to go back. She had told Jasper over and over that she had to because she loved him. He thought she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him. He finished washing her face, then stepped back. Jasper leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes before speaking. “So what happened this time?” 

She took a deep breath before speaking. “He came home…he was drunk…again. He had been clubbing and was dancing with some girl. I don’t even know what happened between them,” tears continued to flow down her cheeks from her brown eyes. “I just know he was drunk and horny. He got mad because I wouldn’t sleep with him. There was no way I was going to sleep with him in the state he was in. I didn’t even want him to touch me. It’s not like he would have even remembered it in the morning!” Jasper let out a groan. He knew what was coming next. She always blamed herself for their fights. “I should have just gone out with him or something. Then this would have never happened,” she said while reaching up touching her swollen eye and winced at the sensation. She drew in a sharp breath and Jasper opened his eyes to look at the girl perched on the counter. Jasper sighed again. 

“Darlin', how many times do I have to tell you, him hurting you is not your fault” 

“Jasper…” 

“No, don’t. I’m not going to argue with you about this tonight,” he replied calmly. “Stay here. I’ll go get you some dry clothes.” She nodded, astonished that he cut her off. He quickly made his way out of the bathroom and began to dig through his dresser drawers trying to find clothes for them both. He tried not to think about what had just happened. It broke his heart to think about what she was putting up with. She could do so much better. Why she couldn’t see that other men wanted her was beyond him. ‘Maybe one day I’ll get up the courage to tell her the truth,’ he thought to himself as he pulled out some clothes. He shrugged on a clean shirt and then changed pants before taking a pair of cotton shorts and a T-shirt to his friend. 

“Here Bells,” he said as he handed her the clothes. He turned to leave the room and was almost out the door, but then he turned around and pulled her into a hug. He released her and left her to change, closing the door behind him. Jasper decided he should go get some ice for her face while she was changing. When he got back upstairs she was curled up in a ball on his bed. 

“I brought you some ice,” he whispered, not trusting his voice. Bella stretched out and rolled over on her back. He sat down beside her and gently placed the ice on her face. Then he began to stroke her long brown hair out of her face with the other hand. No words were exchanged. Before long he realized she was asleep. He stood up and turned off the light before crawling back into the bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. She unconsciously snuggled up against him, she felt safe in his arms. 

_Imagine you, imagine me_  
_I got a feeling I know how it's gonna be, yeah_  
_With just a kiss and then a touch_  
_That leads to everything I want so much_  
_So when you’re ready baby just say the word, yeah  
_ _I'll give you everything I know you deserve_

The next morning Jasper woke up to an empty bed. He sighed when he saw the note on the pillow thanking him for the help. It went on to say she had to go make things right with Edward. This wasn’t the first time he had received this kind of letter. 

He got up and began to pace the room. He began to curse himself for not telling her the truth the night before. 'Maybe then she wouldn't have left,' he thought. 

Then the phone began to ring. It was the police. Bella was being taken to the emergency room. A call was placed to 911 but when the operator answered, there was no one on the line. The call was traced to Bella’s apartment. An ambulance and the police were dispatched to check on her. They had found her passed out on the floor. She had an obvious broken arm and was badly beaten. The police had gone through her cell phone and found Jasper's number as an emergency contact. Jasper quickly launched into the story of what happened the night before. The officer agreed that Edward was more than likely the one that had attacked her. The police tried to find out Edward’s whereabouts but Jasper had no clue. The officer thanked him for his help before he hung up the phone. Jasper immediately began to running around trying to get dressed. He wanted to get to hospital as quickly as possible. He didn’t want Bella to wake up alone. 

_Oh girl you've never really been loved before_  
_So let me tell you, I got what you're waiting for_  
_Someone to give you, all that you need_  
_Someone to love you, That's what you get with me_  
_Someone to show you, how good it can be  
_ _Make no mistake about it that's what you get with me_

Bella woke up to find Jasper starring at her from a chair next to the bed. “Jasper...” she whispered. She could barely get the words out through her bruised throat. “Shh, save your energy,” he answered. She tried to speak again but he just shook his head. “The doctor says you have a spiral fracture of your arm and your wrist is broken in several places, a couple of broken ribs, and a bruised trachea. ” 

Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She was in great pain. “The surgery on your arm went well but you'll be in a cast for awhile. I called Charlie. He’ll be here soon." Jasper almost choked, trying to hold back his sobs. "I’ve been so worried about you.” 

Bella looked up at him with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you. I don’t know why I was so stupid. I thought he loved me. I thought we were going to make it work.” 

“Don’t go blaming yourself again. I have told you over and over that it isn’t your fault.” 

“Jasper...,” she tried again. 

“No, just listen to me," he said as he stood up and began to pace the room, "I have sat and watched you get hurt and hurt over and over again. I can’t take it anymore. Don’t you know there are other people out there that want you? People that want to love you, you just won’t open your eyes and see it!” he finished as he leaned over her bed placing his hands on either side of her. 

“Jasper what…who are you talking about?” she asked confused. 

“Me,” he barely whispered. 

“What?” Bella squeaked out, even more confused than before. 

“I am talking about me," he said before starting to pace again. "I don’t know how to say it any other way. I have wanted you for so long, but I had to sit back and watch as Edward destroyed your life. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you but you never wanted to hear it. You kept trying to tell me that you loved Edward, but you and I both know that isn’t true. You were just too scared to leave him. I would never treat you like that. I could show you what it really feels like to be able to love and be loved back,” he said as he walked back over to her and took her uncast hand in his. 

“I…I don’t know what to say,” she whispered as she tried to grasp what he was saying. 

_[Girl], take my hand_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Your heart is something I could never break_  
_And know for sure, without a doubt_  
_That you got something I never want to live without_  
_So when you close your eyes and drift off to sleep_  
_I wanna be the one who's there in your dreams_  
_And when you wake up [girl] with love on your mind  
_ _Just call my name and I'll tell you whatcha gonna find_

He hadn’t heard from Bella in weeks. He had left the hospital soon after he had told her how he felt about her. She was still at a loss for words when her dad got there. Jasper figured then was not the best time to talk about it. Now that all this time had passed he figured he had scared her off. He felt better knowing that she now knew. He didn’t know for sure but he was hoping that she had at least gotten up the courage to leave Edward. It was killing him not knowing how she was. He missed her. Jasper wanted to reach out to her desperately, but he didn't want to push her. 

A knock on the door broke him out of his sorrowful thoughts. 

“Coming,” he called from the living room. He got up and made his way to the door. He opened the door to find Bella standing there. She look a hundred times better than she had the last time he saw her. The bruises had begun to fade and the swelling in her face had gone down. Her left arm was still in a cast. She still had long time to go before all the physical damage healed. The emotional damage was another story. “Bells,” Jasper whispered in surprise. 

“Hey Jazz,” she answered quietly, smiling. “Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” 

“Um yeah, come in,” he replied as he moved out of the doorway. She walked in and he closed the door behind her. He turned to look at her and had to smile. “You look wonderful.” 

“Thanks,” she blushed. "I hope you don't mind me showing up uninvited." 

“Never! I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I just disappeared on you. I just need some time to think,” she tried to explain. 

“What did you think about?” Jasper asked, almost scared to know the answer. 

“About you…about me…about us,” she replied as she looked at his eyes seeking out his emotions in them. She found fear…fear that was reflected in her eyes. “About what you said. It scared me, but it made me think. Don’t let this go to your head, but you were right.” 

“Excuse me,” Jasper interrupted. “Say that again.” A smirk spread over Jasper’s face. Bella had to chuckle at his expression. 

“You…were…right,” she spread the words out. 

“About which part?” 

“Aren’t you just full of question today?” she asked shaking her head. 

“Yes and I hope you have the answers,” he replied truthfully. She sighed before continuing. 

“About Edward destroying my life. About you trying to tell me that, but me not wanting to listen.” Jasper nodded, interesting in where she was going with this. “So I took some time to really think about what you said and I left Edward. I am tired of being scared all the time…I want my life back.” 

“I’m glad you finally came to your senses.” Bella meekly smiled at him as he continued, “You said you thought about us. What about us? Is there an us?” 

“Jasper you scared me to death when you told me how you felt. That was the last thing I was expecting to come out of your mouth.” Jasper was expecting the worst after she said that. “But it was also the best thing that you could have said.” Jasper stopped breathing when she said that. She was taking his emotions on a roller coaster ride. 

“So what does this mean?” he asked. 

“It means that I think the man of my dreams was standing in front of me the entire time but I was too blind to see it.” 

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting to hear that,” Jasper said before wrapping is arms around her and leaning down to bring his lips to hers. 

_Girl I heard in love there's no guarantees_  
_But I promise you just as long as I breathe_  
_I'll give to you a love so true_  
_All you have to do is do it_  
_Come on baby, let's get to it_  
_Someone to give you, all that you need_  
_Someone to love you, That's what you get with me_  
_Someone to show you, how good it can be_  
_Make no mistake about it that's what you get with me_  
_That’s what you get with me  
_ _That’s what you get with me_

Song credit: “That’s What You Get” – Boyz N Girlz United


End file.
